


Stormy Night

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [38]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Leaden Key Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: For the Sensory Prompt:The smell of ozone during a storm
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



Lightning forks across the sky, and hardly a few seconds later a resounding clap of thunder fills the air. Nona leans toward the open window, breathing in the scent of the storm and the rain. She can’t stop a slight shiver from running through her; she’s never really adjusted to the Dyrwoodan winter, and the crisp gust of wind and rain pushing in through the window isn’t exactly helping.

A weight settles onto her shoulders, and Nona looks up to see Thaos wrapping his cloak around her. She accepts contentedly, relishing in the warmth. “Thank you.”

“If you’re cold, you could come to bed,” he suggests, although he makes no move to close the window or pull her away.

“I don’t mind it, really,” Nona says, but Thaos only gives her a look of amused skepticism. He knows more than anyone just how much Nona values a warm bed.

“Okay, maybe I mind it some,” she relents, pulling the cloak closer around her shoulders. She turns her gaze back to the rain outside. “But it’s worth it. I like watching storms.”

Thaos gives her a small smile, and there is a distant look in his eyes as he follows her gaze. “I know.” He moves forward to wrap his arms around her, and Nona leans into the embrace, a sense of peace settling into her soul as they stand and watch the storm together.


End file.
